Empatía
by Shiorita
Summary: Madge siempre había sabido qué había al otro lado de la valla, allí donde buscaba escapar del mundo que el Capitolio había creado para ellos. Y ese día, con su amiga Katniss elegida como tributo, no va a ser menos, a riesgo de que alguien la descubre. Incluso si ese alguien es un Gale que no quiere que le molesten en su propio duelo.


**Empatía**

No había sido buena idea. Nunca lo era, de todos modos, pero no podía evitarlo. Al principio se había protegido en el baño de su casa, encerrada bajo llave donde se tapaba los oídos con las manos para no oír los gritos de su madre. Luego fueron los deberes del colegio, la mejor forma de sustraerse de la realidad era adentrarse en aquel mundo aritmético donde todo tenía sentido y 2 + 2 siempre serían 4. Había aprendido a bloquear la voz de su madre para que no la acuchillase sin piedad en cuanto bajaba la guardia. Sin embargo, lo peor no era eso, lo peor venía después. El silencio, los sollozos apagados, cómo buscaba enloquecida las pastillas arrasando con todo lo que encontrase en su camino hasta que la química la calmaba y le permitía lo que por tanto tiempo su hija y su marido había conseguido evitar: que dejara de pertenecer a este mundo, al menos por unas horas.

La primera vez que fue allí fue el día de su doceavo cumpleaños. El peor día para todo ciudadano de Panem que no tenía la suerte de haber nacido en el Capitolio. Era el día en que tu nombre entraba por primera vez a participar en la cosecha. Su padre había tratado de animarla, diciéndole que era la hija del alcalde y que nunca tendría que pedir teselas. Era una ayuda, desde luego, pero no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Quedaban un par de meses para su primera cosecha y Madge sólo quería parar el tiempo y retroceder. Agarrar un hilo del tiempo y rehacer todo el ovillo desde la creación de los Juegos del Hambre. Maldecir al distrito trece no servía de nada: ya habían sido castigados. Borrados de la faz de la tierra, dejaron de ser una amenaza para el Capitolio, para dejar al resto de los distritos a su merced.

Mientras salía de su casa y se dejaba llevar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, Madge repasó mentalmente los nombres de sus compañeros de curso: todos ellos cumplían doce ese año, cualquiera podía ser el siguiente. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Katniss, su única amiga. Deseó que nada le ocurriera, pues, aunque no había hablado mucho, la quería y ya había pasado por demasiado con el accidente de la mina y la convalecencia de su madre, secreto a voces que sabía todo el distrito trece pero que, como todo, se había resistido a llegar a oídos de los agentes de paz. Sin darse cuenta, Madge se encontró en la Veta, cerca de la casa de su amiga. Dudó de si acercarse a saludar o darse la vuelta, pero entonces ella salió por la puerta y, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Madge, hizo su camino habitual hacia el bosque. Iba decidida, como si un espíritu que nunca antes había tenido se hubiera apoderado de ella y la llevara a ser capaz de lo imposible. Madge la siguió, sin poderlo evitar y sin sentirse mal por ello, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien espiar a nadie. Entonces la vio escurrirse bajo la valla, y entrar en el bosque. Nadie más lo hizo, y por la seguridad con la que había actuado, Madge sospechaba que no era la primera vez. Esperó un poco por si alguien aparecía pero, viendo que aquel lugar estaba completamente desierto, se envalentono e imitó a Katniss.

No sintió nada cuando atravesó la valla: la congoja no se había ido, y aún no acababa de asimilar lo que había hecho para sentir la adrenalina que aparece cuando te saltas las normas. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, pero no le importó. No porque su padre fuera el alcalde, si no porque aquel día daba igual. Aquel día el destino le entregaba a las Parcas su hilo de la vida para que jugaran con él durante seis largos años, hasta que todo terminase. No era un pensamiento agradable, pero no quedaba otra que vivir con él. No se podía huir del Capitolio. Era una verdad tan grande como la ley de la gravedad, y nadie trata nunca de llevar la contraria a la ley de la gravedad porque sabe qué va a ocurrir. Con el Capitolio era igual. Así de simple.

Madge echó a andar, tratando de quedarse siempre con alguna referencia de por dónde iba para luego poder regresar. Nunca había estado allí pero era muy hábil para los detalles que a otros se le pasaban desapercibidos, así que no le fue difícil. Regresó poco antes de que Katniss volviera del bosque, y durante cuatro años repitió este ritual cada vez que su madre entraba en uno de sus trances, algo así como una vez al mes durante once meses, y casi todos los días mientras se emitían los juegos del hambre. Hasta ese año.

Ese año todo se había vuelto mucho más insoportable de lo que Madge pensó nunca que sería. Madge, que había crecido con el fantasma de Maysilee repiqueteando en cada rincón de su casa, conocía una de las tantas caras del dado que el Capitolio lanzaba en su juego maquiavélico del azar. La cara de lo que queda tras la muerte de un tributo, de aquellos que nunca volverán a verlo. La cara del que está condenado a vivir con una máscara a partir del momento en que el nombre de un ser querido sale en la cosecha.

Cuando todos se retiraron a sus casas, Madge se sorprendió de que su madre no se drogara en cuanto tuvo la menor ocasión y aguantara casi veinte minutos de pie, impasible y, a la vez, a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo. Rebuscó en la despensa y cogió una de las botellas de vodka que todos en aquella casa sabían que formaban parte del contrabando que Madge le llevaba a Haymitch todas las semanas, y la destapó sin ningún miramiento. Siempre es un espectáculo desagradable ver cómo la desesperación y la melancolía tratan de matar la agonía a base de alcohol, y esta vez no fue ninguna excepción.

Sin embargo, antes de desmayarse, la mujer miró a Madge y, con los ojos húmedos, dijo aquello que tanto tiempo llevaba atenazándole el corazón:

Haymitch tiene razón. Ella vale mucho más que todos nosotros. Ella se ha jugado por su hermana. Ella ha hecho lo que yo debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Mucho.

Repitió el _mucho_ un par de veces más mientras su marido se acercaba a ella con cautela. No para robarle la botella, no para tratar de alejarla de su hija y de su pequeño maltratado corazón; sino para consolarla, abrazarla, lo que fuera, lo que ella le permitiera. La echaba tanto de menos... Pero la quería tanto que por nada del mundo dejaría que el resto vieran cómo estaba y la internaran en algún maniconmio o lo que a los sádicos del Capitolio se les ocurriera. No, si de algo serviría su posición de alcalde sería para evitar las teselas de su hija y para salvar a su mujer de todo mal que pudiera amenazarle, aunque no pudiera hacer nada por el demonio que llevaba en su interior. Giró la cabeza y vio como Madge había cerrado los dedos alrededor del sinsajo que llevaba en su chaqueta y bajaba la cabeza, pensativa.

Madge, cariño.

¿Sí?

Será mejor que vayas a despedirte de Katniss. Puede que no vuelvas a verla nunca más.

Madge asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, sólo había dado dos pasos cuando se volvió hacia su padre.

Padre...

¿Sí, cielo?

Katniss volverá, ya lo verás.

El alcalde sonrió pero su hija no pudo verlo pues, por primera vez en toda su vida, había echado a correr por algo que no fuera un ejercicio escolar deportivo. Madge era un chica tranquila que hacía todo sin prisa pero sin pausa, como si el tiempo no corriera en su contra. Pero esta vez sí que lo hacía, y tenía que ver a Katniss, como fuera.

Sabía que la volvería a ver dentro de poco, aunque fuera en plena plaza del distrito 12 o en su casa, bajo el disfraz que los estilistas quisieran ponerle y que anularan todo lo que ella era. Y así fue. Los primeros días fueron un auténtico suplicio. El desfile, las entrevistas, las puntuaciones... En el distrito 12 no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de la posibilidad de que, por primera vez, uno de sus tributos volviera con vida, y la esperanza arraigó más tras ver las actuaciones de Peeta para mantener a salvo a Katniss. Sí, ese año el distrito 12 podía soñar con la esperanza. Una esperanza que para Madge sólo sabía a veneno, ya que, probablemente, era la que más sabía a su edad de los juegos del hambre y todo lo que conllevaba. Conocía lo que acarreaban las esperanzas rotas tras la muerte de un tributo sufridas en su propio hogar, y la gloria eterna que el Capitolio regalaba y de la que Haymitch sabía describir con una precisión que le hubiera costado la vida si su testigo no hubiera sido sólo la chica que le traía el alcohol semanalmente.

Madge recuerda que, desde que atravesó la valla del bosque, no había vuelto a llorar por los juegos del hambre. El sentimiento de paz que reinaba en aquel lugar la absorbía y le hacía desear castillos en el aire donde todos los niños podrían crecer sin miedo a morir por el divertimento de unos pocos que no sabía ver más allá de sus narices retocadas y sus peinados estrafalarios. Sin embargo, aquella vez lo necesitaba. Tenía que expulsar toda la congoja, la desesperación, el sentimiento opresivo y la nostalgia por una época que nunca había existido de alguna forma, y pasear ya no bastaba. Recorrió los caminos que tantas veces había andado hasta que dio con la cabaña. Era una caseta pequeña y abandonada donde a veces se guarecía cuando la lluvia arreciaba y le pillaba cerca, o cuando quería jugar a imaginar que se podía vivir lejos de la mirada del Capitolio. Abrió la puerta y, sin cerciorarse de que hubiera nadie allí, se acercó a una butaca roída y húmeda, se hizo un ovillo encima de ella y se echó a llorar, escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas. Lloró larga y sonoramente, ignorando el hecho de que tenía compañía. Alguien más que conocía las escapadas furtivas de Katniss, alguien que la echaba tanto de menos como ella: su amigo Gale.

Si había una cosa que incomodaba a Gale sobre todas las cosas es ver llorar a una chica. Rodeado siempre de mujeres fuertes como su madre o Katniss, le resultaba tremendamente molesto ver llorar a las demás. Sobre todo a chicas como ella. Chicas que tenían todo lo que podían querer, que vivían sin ningún problema que atemorizara sus vidas, que nunca tendrían que pedir una tesela y que no cargaban sobre sus hombros el peso de su familia. Esa clase de chicas era la que no podía soportar, lo que hacía que se cabreara más por haber sido interrumpido en un lugar donde, técnicamente, nadie iba. Nadie excepto Katniss y él. Por un momento, se preguntó qué hacía ella allí y cómo se habría colado, y cuánto sabría en realidad de las escapadas que todos los días hacían Katniss y él hasta la mañana en que ella se presentó voluntaria para proteger a Prim y le encomendó la tarea de cuidar de ella. Pero al ver cómo el llanto amainaba, decidió que aquello no importaba y que lo mejor era librarse de ella lo más rápido posible.

¡Eh, chica! Nunca se le había dado bien comenzar una conversación con una chica que estuviera llorando, a no ser que quisiera algo determinado de ella, y no era ésa la ocasión.

Madge abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Reconocería esa voz allá dónde fuera. Sólo había una persona en todo el distrito con esa gravedad en el timbre y ese tono tan fuerte que enamoraba a tantas. Durante un instante, Madge sintió vergüenza y pánico a la vez, pero en seguida se recuperó y se sentó bien en la butaca, mirándole a los ojos. No era un desafío, sólo un gesto de respeto: no quería molestarle pero no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Yo estaba antes. Le dijo él al ver que ella no parecía saber qué decir.

Madge asintió pero no se movió. No tenía ganas. Hacía unos días, cuando Gale le ladró por culpa de las teselas que ella nunca tendría que pedir, había comprendido su rabia y no había replicado. Había sido comprensiva con él, y, aunque ahora también lo entendía, también ella quería un poco de su empatía. No era el único que sufría, aunque pareciera incapaz de verlo.

¿Vas a irte? Preguntó Gale entre impaciente, arisco y sorprendido. No había esperado que ella se quedara quieta. De hecho, todavía se sorprendía de que estuviera allí.

No. Respondió escuetamente ella.

El silencio cayó entre ambos como una losa de incalculable peso y les hizo ver lo incómodo de la situación. Madge no era muy habladora, y Gale se había acostumbrado a los silencios de Katniss, pero Madge no era Katniss y se le hacía tremendamente raro estar en una habitación con una chica sin hablar de nada.

No quiero hablar sentenció mientras se sentaba en la mesa coja que había cerca de la butaca, contradiciendo sus palabras.

Pero Madge asintió y musitó un _yo tampoco_ que indicaba, a todas luces, que era lo que más necesitaba. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, intimidando cada uno con sus demonios interiores. Pronto se dieron cuenta que la compañía no sólo era incómoda, sino molesta. Gale sentía ganas de golpear todo lo que estuviera a mano, y Madge sólo quería hundirse en el llanto del que él, con tan poco tacto, le había sacado. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por la mejilla de Madge sin poderlo evitar, y, al verla llorar así, Gale volvió a enfadarse. Aunque le había dicho a Katniss que no se cortaría un pelo en soltarla un golpe si se le ocurría robarle alguna pieza, lo cierto es que él no era de ir golpeando a los demás así porque sí. Y mucho menos a una mujer como Madge, que mal iba a defenderse. Sin embargo, eso era sólo en el plano físico. En el verbal, una vez Gale pensaba algo, no podía evitar soltarlo. Y aquella vez no fue ninguna excepción:

No tienes derecho a llorar le espetó con desprecio y odio remarcando cada una de las sílabas.

Madge levantó la cabeza, demasiado sorprendida para ofenderse.

¿Cómo? Preguntó a duras penas.

Katniss no es nada para ti.

Katniss es mi amiga.

No, es sólo una chica de clase con la que hablas. No sabes nada de ella.

Madge calló. Aquello era verdad sólo en cierta medida. No sabía mucho sobre Katniss porque ella no hablaba mucho, pero sí se había fijado en cada pequeño detalle que la rodeaba. En cómo le alegraba la llegada de la primavera, y el cariño que le tenía a la vieja cazadora de su padre. Sabía que Prim era todo para ella y cómo el mundo se giraba para mirarla sin que ella a penas se percatase de su presencia. Había aprendido a interpretar los silencios y los gestos de Katniss hasta el punto en que podían pasar mucho tiempo juntas, cómodamente y sin que el silencio fuera un problema para ellas. Madge había sido para Katniss el ángel de la guarda en el que ella ya no creía, pero como todo ángel nadie sabía de su labor, excepto su padre, incapaz de negarle nada, sobre todo cuando de la familia Everdeen se trataba.

Eso no te da derecho a decirme que no pueda sufrir por ello. Por esto.

¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? Siguió arremetiendo con fuerza Gale

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Le planteó la pregunta Madge como si fuera un absurdo

Tú no tienes porqué. A ti nunca te va a pasar nada. Finalmente, Gale soltó aquello que tanto le carcomía. Otra vez el mismo asunto de las teselas que había salido el día de la cosecha de Katniss.

¿Ah, no? Y eso, ¿por qué? Inquirió Madge que se había levanto y secado las lágrimas con un gesto brusco. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, pero quizás así pudiera desahogarse, ya que llorar se había quedado obsoleto.

¿Porque tu nombre no se multiplica geométricamente en el sorteo? ¿Porque tienes muchas menos probabilidades de salir que uno de nosotros? Preguntó retóricamente y con cierto tono de burla Gale.

Madge le miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Como si no le hubiera dedicado una mirada cada día de la semana que le veía en el colegio preguntándose cómo sería y deseando que, algún día, Katniss le hiciera partícipe de ese secreto. Como si aquella admiración que tanto tiempo había alimentado se hubiera esfumado y presentara su carta de dimisión irrevocable.

¿No te lo han dicho? Respondió despacio, achicando los ojos, y Gale notó que la actitud de ella había cambiado, que respondía a sus ataques con otros. Bien, hacía tiempo que quería guerra y las mesas, las sillas y las paredes de aquel lugar no eran buenos rivales. A los del Capitolio les encantan los dramas familiares.

¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo? Preguntó Gale, sorprendido.

Tengo algo que tú nunca podrás ofrecer al Capitolio.

¿El qué? Aunque el tono de Gale seguía siendo el mismo, una parte de él sentía una curiosidad apremiante por saber qué conocía ella que él no.

Mi tía. El tributo que fue a los juegos con Haymitch. Respondió ella con rabia y dolor.

Gale estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero luego recordó que aquellos juegos fueron hace veinticuatro años, y por entonces, Madge no había nacido. Él lo había pasado mil veces peor que ella, aunque tenía que darle la razón en aquello de que los giros dramáticos era un vicio para el Capitolio.

¡Qué drama! Exclamó con sorna Gale Vivir sin tía. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, le espetó ¡Prueba a vivir sin padre!

Madge parpadeó un par de veces, sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Pero según la idea fue calando en su cabeza, empezó a notar como la furia, que siempre había mantenido lejos de su vida, se apoderaba de ella y, por primera vez, estallaba.

¡Prueba a vivir sin madre!

Tienes madre le gritó Gale.

No, no la tengo. El Capitolio me la arrebató. Prueba a vivir con una madre que se droga cada día porque no quiere vivir y te acusa de ser el culpable de que aún no se haya suicidado. Prueba a vivir con un padre que se desespera por los problemas ajenos porque volver a casa le aterra. Prueba con vivir siempre a la sombra de una joven que murió asesinada en el Capitolio sabiendo que tú puedes ser la siguiente, sólo por el hecho de que es familiar tuya. Le soltó enfurecida Madge. Y, en un amago de recuperar los papeles, se serenó para preguntar: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre cuando cumpliste doce años?

Que todo saldría bien musitó Gale sorprendido, más que ofendido por lo que Madge le había dicho. ¿Qué otra cosa le diría una madre a su hijo?

A mí me dijo que ojalá nunca hubiera nacido. Que así no tendría que verme morir. Que sabía que no sobreviviría a mis dieciocho años.

Gale se quedó callado: no había esperado ese giro de los acontecimientos. Ni siquiera él podía ser capaz de decir esas cosas, aunque sospechaba que muchos padres lo pensaban en algún momento de sus vidas, sobre todo cuando sus hijos eran seleccionados en la cosecha. Pero nadie era tan desalmado para decirle eso a un hijo, nadie.

¿Qué te dijo cuando se llevaron a Katniss? Madge aún no había acabado, aunque esta vez su voz fue un susurro apenas perceptible, casi dicho más para sí misma que para Gale.

Que volvería. Respondió como un autómata mientras se preparaba para soportar el golpe que días antes Madge había recibido en su casa. Y lo repite cada día.

Ojalá estuviera muerta. Tenía que haberme presentado voluntaria. Tenía que haber sido yo. La voz de Madge es ya sólo un hilo de voz pero machaca a Gale por una empatía que él se creía libre de sentir. Cada día. Cada día que está consciente. Ojalá...

Pero Gale se siente incapaz de soportar saber qué es lo que más desea Madge, si darle la razón a su madre o qué, y, en un gesto instintivo y humano, mueve los brazos con ánimo de abrazarla. Sin embargo, antes de llegue a tocarla, Madge siente su calor y levanta la cabeza. Despacio, vuelve a la cabaña en mitad del bosque y a la discusión en la que estaban enfrascados. Entonces, pronuncia las palabras de gracia, aquellas que sirven para hundir a Gale hasta el fondo y darse cuenta de lo estúpido y engreído que puede llegar a ser a veces.

Prueba a vivir con el peso de los juicios de los demás, que no saben nada acerca de tu vida y te niegan hasta el mínimo consuelo porque según ellos no tienes ningún derecho a llorar.

La mirada de Madge es desafiante y derrotista, duele mirarla a los ojos a pesar de que sabe que no lo dice sólo por él. Pero, ¿quién podría pensar que la vida de la hija del alcalde es tan desgraciada? Hasta él vive mejor, pues en su casa, a falta de comida hay amor a raudales. Sin embargo, tenía que habérselo imaginado: el objetivo del Capitolio es hacer sufrir a todos los distritos, no sólo a los pobres de éstos, sino a todos, ricos y comerciantes incluidos.

Madge se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, aunque en realidad tiene tantas ganas de volver al exterior como de quedarse allí. Si por ella fuera, se esfumaría de ese mundo y ya. Por un momento, se le pasa por la cabeza hacer como su madre e, inmediatamente, los ojos vuelven a humedecerse. El sollozo contenido que suelta le sirve a Gale como detonante. Sin pensárselo dos veces, avanza las tres zancadas que le separan de Madge y le corta el paso.

Espera. Le pide, sin saber cómo continuar.

Madge le mira y durante un momento se atreve a recuperar aquellos pensamientos secretos que mantenía sobre él en un tiempo que ahora le parece de otra vida. Pero baja la mirada y trata de dejar a Gale atrás. Éste retrocede un paso volviendo a interceptarla.

Espera. De verdad.

¿Qué quieres, Gale? Pregunta ella cansada. Se le han ido todas las razones para pelear y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha llamado al chico por su nombre.

Lo siento dice él al fin. Y abre la boca para añadir algo más, pero no sabe qué decir exactamente. Es de las pocas veces que no responde a esa pregunta con un "un beso tuyo" y una caricia que sirve para alejar a las chicas de la realidad cotidiana durante un rato. Le gustaría poder darle ese regalo a Madge, pero ella no es como las otras chicas. Tampoco es como Katniss, claro, aunque ambas son fuertes, algo que siempre le ha atraído de su mejor amiga.

Ya responde ella lacónica pero no le mira a la cara. Al menos no ha intentado escabullirse de nuevo y eso ya es algo.

Puedes... quedarte... y llorar. En cuanto lo dice, Gale se arrepiente de haber soltado tal tontería. Pero cuando Madge clava sus ojos en los de él, se pregunta si realmente es más importante de lo que parecía en un principio. ¿Has llorado? Alguna... vez o...

Alguna vez. Madge esboza una sonrisa triste. Cuando era pequeña.

¿Cuándo fue la...? última vez se atraganta y se niega a salir

Cuando cumplí doce años Madge le entiende a pesar de todo.

Gale siente cómo el alma se le cae a los pies y las ganas de abrazar a la chica vuelven con renovada fuerza. En su lugar, le toma de la muñeca.

Ven dice mientras la lleva con suavidad hacia el sofá donde estaba tumbado antes de que ella le interrumpiera. Sorprendentemente, ella cede sin oponer resistencia. En lugar de alegrarse, Gale se hunde un poquito más, pues eso sólo puede deberse a lo derrotada que se encuentra, y no puede evitar recriminarse por las crueles que le ha soltado hace poco.

Sienta a Madge en el lado más mullido del sofá y él se acomoda a su lado, pero sin tocarla, para que no se sienta incómoda.

Pues hablar. O llorar. Desahógate, lo que quieras.

Madge le dedica a una mirada llena de preguntas y de confusión. Gale sonríe, inevitablemente:

En mi casa, cuando había algún problema, mi padre siempre nos sentaba en sus rodillas y nos tranquilizaba mientras nosotros le contábamos todo o, simplemente, llorábamos a moco tendido. No digo que berrees como un niño de tres años, claro Madge sonríe de forma casi imperceptible, pero Gale se apunta el tanto , pero siempre es bueno que haya alguien ahí para escucharte.

Siento lo de tu padre murmura Madge un rato después, cuando el silencio ha vuelto a apoderarse de la situación.

Gale se encoge de hombros:

Aquel día, mi madre y yo tuvimos que coger su relevo como el atrapa-pesadillas, como le llamábamos. Musita recordando escenas que nunca podrá sacarse de la cabeza.

Durante un tiempo que a Gale se le hace eterno, Madge no se mueve ni hace el menor ruido. Pero cuando el chico se mueve para cambiar de postura, la mano de Madge reacciona por sí sola y le agarra la camiseta. Cierra el puño con fuerza con la tela aún entre sus dedos, y Gale lo toma como un avance. Cubre la mano con la que ella le agarra con la suya, mientras que la mano libre se posa en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la atrae hacia su hombre. Una vez allí, al principio no siente nada, pero después escucha el primer sollozo, seguido de muchos más. La joven rompe a llorar y Gale se pregunta si eso no le va a terminar por romper el corazón que tan duro creía que tenía.

El llanto de Madge no parece tener fin, y Gale se asusta al pensar cuánto sufrimiento puede llevar encima acumulado. En un momento dado, separa su cuerpo pero al ver el empeño de ella por esconder su rostro bañado en lágrimas, cesa en su intento. Al poco, nota como el cuerpo de la chica empieza a pesar más y se percata de que se ha dormido. Hay personas que después de una llorera, caen rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo, y si no que se lo digan a su madre. Acaricia la cabellera de la muchacha mientras la reclina para que quede tumbada y sobre él, pero la mano de Madge se ha cerrado herméticamente a su camiseta y él tiene que acoplarse al movimiento, hasta que ambos cubren el sofá con sus cuerpos, y parte del de Magde descansan sobre el de Gale. Su cabeza y su mano suben y bajan al compás de la respiración de Gale, quien cierra los ojos y trata de descansar y no pensar en nada. Últimamente, el mundo tiende a cambiar mucho y muy rápido para su gusto; demasiado, de hecho.

No sé si podría ser madre alguna vez la voz de Madge le saca de sus pensamientos y le devuelve a la realidad. Se incorpora un poco, al tiempo que Madge levanta la cabeza y ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, quizás para evitar prestar atención a la ínfima distancia que hay entre ellos.

A mí sí me gustaría ser padre responde Gale.

Quizás en otro mundo... La frase le recuerda tanto a Katniss que el corazón de Gale da un brinco y rebota contra la mano de Madge, que sigue sobre su pecho. Pero si se da cuenta o no, Gale no lo sabe pues Madge vuelve a hablar, con la voz teñida de una nostalgia que sólo ha soñado:

A veces, cuando vengo aquí, me imagino que el resto del mundo no existe. Que puedo tener hijos que no corran peligro, y que no dependemos más que del bosque para sobrevivir.

¿Dependemos?

Mi familia imaginaria y yo.

Gale se calla que su familia real y él viven así, pero con el peligro siguiéndoles los talones. Se calla porque ahora sabe que él al menos tiene una familia, mientras que Madge está condenada a vivir entre fantasmas y la única persona que era real para ella, corre el riesgo de convertirse en uno más. En su lugar, se queda mirando la sonrisa de Madge y el corazón vuelve a golpear contra la caja torácica en la que está encerrando, provocando una serie de escalofríos que, esta vez, Madge no es capaz de ignorar. Baja los ojos hacia él y le sorprende con su atención fija en sus labios. Sin poderlo evitar, hace lo mismo poco antes de tragar saliva. Estira los dedos de su mano sobre el pecho de Gale y hace presión hacia abajo para incorporarse un poco. Gale comprende el gesto sin necesidad de palabras, estira el cuello y se incorpora, apoyando los codos en el sofá, para acercarse más a Madge. No importa quién llega primero, quién roza a quien, quién provoca con los dientes y quién con la lengua. Importa que al final, durante un momento, ambos consiguen olvidarse de que al otro lado de las paredes que les protegen hay un mundo que se mueve por una crueldad distópica y mostruosa. Importa que mientras la empatía entre las personas, y éstas sean capaces de comprender, perdonar, ver más allá de sí mismas y soñar, habrá esperanza para la humanidad. Importan ellos; y todo lo que están aprendiendo a compartir.


End file.
